Elizabeth V: Meeting with the Slayer
by Jenbabe402
Summary: Elizabeth meets up with the Slayer, and Spike


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that appear on "Buffy" or "Angel"  
*P.S. I know this story sounds like a "Buffy" one, but I wanted to keep it with the rest of the series!  
  
I walked slowly through the cemetery, often stopping to read the headstones. It was a strange fascination of mine, to know how old the people were when they died and what their families wrote about them.  
  
"Get back on track," I whispered to myself. "You've got a mission to do." I was trying to find the current slayer, Buffy Summers. My senses had told me that something huge was going to happen to Buffy, something so dramatic that it could cause her to have a nervous breakdown. I only thought it fair to tell her about it, even though I usually didn't tell anyone what my senses told me. Then again, who did I have to tell?  
  
I walked on past the graves until I caught scent of something familiar. Spike. I thought it was ridiculous that he had changed his name since William had sounded much better. No matter, I had to find him. I knew Buffy would be with him.   
  
I followed Spike's scent past more graves and around a tomb. Sure enough, there was Spike, fighting a group of demons alongside Buffy and her friend Willow. He was still as handsome as ever, but I sensed a change about him. He wasn't evil anymore.   
  
The three of them finished off the last demon and I stepped forward out of the shadows.  
  
"Buffy Summers?," I said, and she turned around to face me. "Hi. This is going to sound really weird to you, especially since you don't know me, but I've come to tell you something about your future."  
  
Buffy and Willow both looked puzzled, and I didn't blame them. They were talking to a young girl about their futures in the cemetery in the middle of the night. Spike was looking at me too, and I could tell that he was trying to place where he knew me from. I continued on.   
  
"Something big is going to happen to you, something huge. It's going to result in three deaths," I finished, waiting for her to say something. She looked really confused and a bit alarmed now.   
  
"Who are you, and how could you know what's going to happen in my future?," she asked.   
  
"I'm Elizabeth, a vampire who was made at too young of an age, which resulted in me having a human soul, and being able to sense things that are going to happen in the future," I replied. Buffy had tensed up when she heard the word "vampire," but looked a lot less confused.   
  
"Hey, I know you!," Spike interrupted, a look of recognition finally on his face. "You almost killed Dru and I back when we hung around with Angelus and Darla."   
  
Buffy and Willow looked suprised to hear I was so old when I looked so young.   
  
"You knew Angelus?," Buffy asked me, looking eager to hear more.   
  
"I knew him, but he didn't know me. It's a really long story," I said, realizing that the topic was veering far off its track.   
  
"Well I have time. How 'bout you come back to my house and tell it all," Buffy offered me, and I took her up on the offer.   
  
In Buffy's livingroom, I told her everything. From how I was made into a vampire to how I sensed things, to how I watched Angelus, I told her it all. It felt so good to finally talk to someone. She asked to know more about the huge event that was going to happen in her life, and I told her all I knew, which wasn't much. After a while, she and Willow stood up.   
  
"Would you like a drink?," she asked me. "Willow and I are going to get some drinks."  
  
"No thanks, unless you have some blood," I said. Buffy must have forgotten that blood was all I could drink because she shook her head 'no' and looked a little embarrassed. She didn't bother to ask Spike if he wanted anything. He had just been sitting there listening, looking shocked to know how I had watched Angelus so closely.   
  
Buffy and Willow went into the kitchen, but I knew they were doing more than just getting drinks. They were talking about how weird this whole conversation was, and wondering if it was possible for another vampire besides Angel to have a soul. It had suprised me to know that receiving a soul was Angelus' curse, and it overjoyed me to know that I wasn't the only one now. I was on my way to visit him next.   
  
"So, you were watching Angelus all that time?," Spike asked me in his Cockney accent, the one that I loved so much it sent chills down my spine.   
  
I saw this as my opportunity to tell him my feelings towards him. "He wasn't the only one I was watching," I said while leaning closer to Spike. "I watched you too. You were devastatingly handsome." I leaned forward so that my lips were almost touching his, but then he pulled back. Even though I knew something like this was going to happen, it tore me apart inside. But I didn't cry. I had forgotten how to cry long ago.   
  
"You're in love with the slayer," I said, not knowing what to say next. Spike didn't deny my statement. He just looked up at me apologetically, as though he knew how much he was hurting me. It wasn't his fault, though. How could he kiss someone that looked like a child? Especially when he loved someone else, someone that actually looked like a woman.  
  
I stood up as Buffy and Willow re-entered the room and Buffy sat down next to Spike on the sofa.   
  
"I really should leave before the sun comes up," I said, heading towards the door. "It was nice meeting you."   
  
"Wait!," Buffy cried. "You never told me why you warned me about what was going to happen to me."  
  
I turned and looked her in the eyes. I had waited so long to meet this particular slayer, to talk to her.   
  
"I wanted to warn you because you and I are more alike than you think."  
  
"How so?."  
  
"We were both forced to be something, to have certain powers, to be outcasted, without ever having a choice," I said. Buffy looked at me with compassion, and I returned the look. I had bonded with the slayer, who had grown closer to me tonight than anyone had been since my family died. I look at Buffy and Spike sitting next to each other on the couch.   
  
"They belong together," I thought to myself before I walked out of the safe, warm house where I had left many of my feelings behind, and into the dark, cold night.   
  



End file.
